


Found Again on Christmas Day

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hugs, Magic, Sibling Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know what to get Derek for Christmas. But with Lydia and Peter's help, that changes completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Again on Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Melissa and the Sheriff know about werewolves. They're in college. Isaac and Scott live together, and Lydia and Jackson do too.

 It's December 20th, and Stiles Stilinski is cursing up a storm in Scott and Isaac's living room. Why? Almost an entire month, that's why. During this amount of time, Stiles had scoured store after store, trying in vain to find a gift for Derek. It was especially important now, because this was to be their first Christmas as an official couple after almost a year of ridiculous (and painfully obvious) pining, so he doesn't want to get Derek Hale another leather jacket or something.

But nothing has jumped out at him. Not once throughout all of December. Basically, Stiles was screwed.

"Still bummed about Derek's present?" Scott asked from where he was watching Isaac cooking at the stove. For some reason, he always loved to see Isaac's hands make things. Stiles preferred not to think too much about it.

"I just...there is nothing, literally _nothing_!" Stiles groaned in exasperation, "At this point, I might as well get him a bunch of tennis balls to play fetch with!"

Scott frowned, feeling sorry for his best friend. "Well," he murmured, "Maybe Lydia can help? She's always really good at getting presents."

Stiles bit his lip in thought. Lydia _was_ pretty amazing when it came to gift buying. Last year, when the pack was really starting to get together, she got everyone exactly what they wanted or needed with perfect ease. The only one who could hope to match her skills was Peter Hale, and even he accepted defeat when he opened his gift to find a sewing kit.

"That...is a good idea," Stiles finally sighed, "I always knew you were a smart cookie, Scott."

Scott smiled his cute puppy smile that he knew Isaac loved in response. Stiles turned away from the inevitable kissing--and possible burning of the scrambled eggs--in favor of dialing Lydia's phone number.

She picked up on the first ring, of course. _"Let me guess, you need help getting Derek a present,"_ is the first thing she s aid to him.

Freaking mind ninja.

"Can you help?" Stiles asked.

Lydia scoffed, _"Are you kidding me? Peter and I have already started. Bring Derek to his old house before midnight on the 24th. Got_   _it?"_

"Yeah...?"

_"Great! See you there!"_

She hung up, leaving Stiles to stare at his phone for the next five minutes wondering what just happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek was not amused, to say the least, when he found Stiles shivering outside of his apartment at 11:30 at night on Christmas Eve, asking if he'd come with him to the burned out shell of his family home. Furthermore, it was completely unfair for Stiles to use his perfected puppy eyes and an extra melodramatic shiver as incentive for him to go.

Nevertheless, it worked, and Derek was now with Stiles at 11:57 PM on Christmas Eve in front of the burned out shell of his family home.

"Okay," Stiles chirped, "I was told that you'd get your present at around midnight, so--"

"Peter, Lydia," Derek interuppted calmly, "What are you planning?"

Lydia and Peter peeked out from inside the house, smirks on their faces just fading into feigned innocence.

"Why, darling nephew," Peter pouted, "Why ever would we be planning something devious on Christmas Eve?"

"On the contrary," Lydia added, "You are going to love Stiles forever after this."

Derek looked miffed while Stiles couldn't help but smile.

11:58 PM.

"Derek, come inside with Stiles," Peter instructed. Stiles took Derek's hand and dragged him up the porch steps.

The two of them gaped at the sight that awaited them.

"Peter, Lydia," Derek snarled, eyes flashing red, "What are you _doing_?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Relax, Derek," she admonished, "As you can see, we didn't do anything but dress her up and sew her back together."

"I had a hand with the fur vest," Peter smiled, like dressing up the body of Laura Hale was something to be proud of. Her body must have been frozen or something, because she looked just like she did in the photos Stiles had peeked at over his dad's shoulder a couple of years ago. Only, well...she was in one piece, and her eyes were closed.

Stiles cringed under the glare he could feel slowly start to burn his skin. "Look, Derek," he began, "I didn't--"

11:59 PM.

"There is something about Christmas that anyone can feel," Peter sighed happily, "Some call it the Christmas spirit. It brings a sort of...magic in the air. The birth of hope and peace. The love and joy that the world celebrates...alive or dead. And sometimes," he looked at his watch, smile growing into a wide grin, "Sometimes, all of this magic...can do more extraordinary things than just put smiles on people's faces."

Stiles blinked at his rousing speech, wondering what he was going on about. He was about to ask, when...

12:00 AM.

Light, blue like Derek's eyes used to be, swirled around Laura's body. Stiles watched in wonder as a circle he hadn't seen drawn into the floor light up with the...magic? Well, there wasn't anything else to call it. For a moment, it was too bright to look at Laura's body.

But when Stiles looked again...

"What the fu--?" Laura gasped, shooting up and clutching her stomach.

Derek lost all of the breath in him. Stiles turned to him.

"Uh, Merry Christmas. I give you...your sister."

Derek didn't say anything, but the way he suddenly clutched Stiles' hand, eyes wide and a little wet, was enough.

Laura, meanwhile, tried to stand up. Stiles guessed being dead didn't really help with balance, so she stumbled a bit. Luckily for her, Derek wasn't about to let his big sister fall again. Stiles will admit to getting a bit teary eyed himself as he watched Laura and Derek meet eyes for the first time in 2 years.

"Derek...?" Laura whispered.

Derek swallowed, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Laura stared at him for a few more seconds, as if drinking in her baby brother's face, before she started _laughing_.

"DEREK!"

She threw her arms around his neck, warm and alive and _laughing_ , and it was the first time Stiles had ever seen Derek cry. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
